Chuva de Verão
by Os Tradutores
Summary: Remus Lupin sentado próximo de sua janela, olhando a chuva cair. Sirius sempre amou chuva de verão... OneShot. SBRL JPLE


**Escrita por:** Summer Rain of '89

**Nome Original**: Summer Rain

**Traduzida por**: Eowin Symbelmine

**Betada por**: Arwen Mione

* * *

**SUMMARY**: Remus Lupin sentara à sua janela, olhando a chuva cair. Sirius sempre amou a chuva de verão... ONESHOT, RLSB JPLE

**DISCLAIMER**: Não é meu. Nada disso é meu. Bem, na verdade, eu sou minha... assim como essa história. Mas o resto pertence a J. K. Rpwling, e a vários editores, Editoras, companhias cinematográficas, o show biz. Então não me culpem...

SUMMER: Olhem só, é a minha primeira fic curta! Não muito boa, mas eu espero sinceramente que acalme vocês até que eu possa atualizar minhas fics longas. Aproveitem!

* * *

**CHUVA DE VERÃO**

**31 de Agosto de 1998**

Remus Lupin sentado próximo de sua janela, olhando a chuva cair. Apenas uma hora atrás, o sol de verão estava brilhando fortemente. Agora a chuva cinzenta estava inundando o pátio. Sirius sempre amou a chuva de verão... Ele costumava sair, normalmente arrastando Remus consigo, e brincar na chuva torrencial por horas. Então quando os raios começavam, eles corriam para dentro e sentavam diante do fogo, na sala Comunal da Grifinória, ouvindo o céu estalar e rugir.

**31 de Agosto de 1978 **

"Típico", James Potter observou. "Nosso último dia de liberdade e o céu decide que é a hora perfeita de despejar sua fúria sobre nós".

"Não é fúria, James. É apenas uma tempestade de verão", Lily replicou, beijando-o suavemente.

"Pena Peter não poder se juntar a nós. Imagina, deixar pra fazer todas as suas compras de material escolar na véspera da volta as aulas!", Remus falou, desaprovadoramente.

"Eu sei, Sirius e eu fizemos as nossas ontem.", James falou, provocando. Remus balançou a cabeça, rolando os olhos.

"Caras, tá chovendo!", Sirius disse, invadindo a sala.

"Nós sabemos, Pads", James disse, melancólico.

"Venha, Remie, nós vamos sair!", Sirius pulou pra cima e pra baixo alegremente, ignorando James.

"Mas eu não... porque eu ainda me incomodo?", Remus perguntou enquanto Sirius escancarava as portas do pátio e agarrava sua mão.

"Resistir é inútil, Remie. Divirta-se."

"Não mesmo, Jamie. Se eu estou indo, então você também vai." Remus riu, agarrando o braço de James enquanto era arrastado pra fora.

"Mas eu..."

"Resistir é inútil, James"

"E eu não sei... Vamos, Lils".

"Esqueça, James. Eu não quero um resfriado no primeiro dia de aulas."

"Vamos, Tiger Lily (1). Você é uma gatinha fofa."

"Você irá lamentar esse comentário, Potter", Lily falou, seguindo eles para fora.

"Você está sempre dizendo isso, mas eu ainda não lamentei um único momento do nosso relacionamento."

"James, isso foi tão doce!"

"Vamos lá, pombinhos! Vamos jogar estátua na lama!" Sirius gritou, batendo em James "Estátua!"

"Sirius!", Lily gritou, "Você arruinou o momento!"

"Tudo bem, Lils... mas eu adoraria se você me libertasse", James disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Eu odeio esse jogo", Lily falou, jogando-se no chão e deslizando entre as pernas de James.

"Na verdade, você adora" ele disse, beijando-a.

"Caras!" a voz de Remus soou através da chuva, "Alguém pode por favor parar este maluco que está me perseguindo?"

De repente, os dois apareceram no alto do jardim, em meio à chuva. Sirius deu um salto e aterrissou em cima de Remus. Os dois caíram e foram rolando colina abaixo. Sirius terminou por cair em cima de Remus.

"Peguei você!"

"Ow..."

"Desculpe, Rem.", Sirius riu, saindo de cima dele.

"Não, você não me pegou."

"Não, não peguei... estátua!"

"SIRIUS!" Sirius simplesmente riu e saiu correndo. Remus esperou até Sirius estar fora de vista na chuva, então sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Lily, estou paralisado!"

"Desculpe, Remus, eu também."

"James! Me solta, por favor!"

"Uh... não posso não, Rem..."

"Ele te pegou, também?"

"Correndo contra a chuva, não vi ele chegando. Passou batido, rolou por cima de mim, gritou estátua e continuou correndo."

"Louco" Remus resmungou.

"Eu ouvi isso, sr. Lupin" uma voz sussurrou em sua orelha.

"Sirius, vocês está tentando me assustar?" Remus perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Remus, você não pode pelo menos entrar na brincadeira? Eu sei que você é o _senhor-lobisomem-de-sentidos-aguçados_ e pode me ouvir chegando, mas você podia pelo menos fingir estar surpreso."

"Eu poderia... mas isso roubaria a minha diversão."

"Bem, e nós não queremos isso, eh?" Sirius disse, sarcástico, se arrastando por baixo das pernas de Remus para liberta-lo e levantando-se para encara-lo.

"Não mesmo. Estou livre agora?" Remus sorriu docemente para Sirius.

"Acho que está"

"Eu acho que isso foi trapaça..."

"Bem, nós somos conhecidos por quebrar as regras."

"Isso nós somos..." Remus sorriu enquanto Sirius capturava seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado. Remus passou seus braços em torno de Sirius e puxou-o para perto, misturando o calor de seus corpos. Sirius suspirou enquanto os dois se abraçavam mais forte.

BOOM!

Um trovão rugiu pelo céu, arrancando um guincho assustado de Lily e um grito de James.

"Sirius! Remus! Detesto interromper a festa do amor, mas SOLTEM A GENTE!"

Remus e Sirius se separaram, sorrindo.

"Acho que nós devemos ir lá, né, amor?" Sirius envolveu os ombros de Remus com o braço.

"Nós devemos... ou..." Remus sorriu marotamente.

"O ÚLTIMO A ENTRAR É UM GNOMO DE JARDIM!" gritou Sirius, soltando-se de Remus e disparando.

"Oh, não é justo!" berrou Remus, correndo atrás dele. Ele pôde ouvir James gritando a mesma coisa assim como o urro irritado de Lily enquanto eles o seguiam. Claro que Remus era mais rápido que Sirius, e acabou por pega-lo na entrada, agarrando seu braço e puxando-o para outro beijo. Sirius olhou Remus de alto a baixo, prestando atenção na camiseta molhada, que se agarrava ao peito, nos cabelos que chegavam aos ombros escorrendo água, e nos longos cílios úmidos.

"Eu amo chuva de verão", Sirius sorriu.

* * *

**N/A:**

SUMMER: Tudo bem, eu sei que não tenho atualizado por séculos mas eu tenho estado muuuuito ocupada. Essa história me veio e eu esperava que aplacasse os leitores, que eu por acaso tenha, com um pouquinho de fofura.

REMUS: Eu gosto quando você não atualiza.

SIRIUS: Eu gosto de fofura.

SUMMER (acariciando a cabeça de Sirius): Sim, querido. Por favor, R&R!

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Sirius e Remus são kawaii demais!

(1) Tiger Lily é uma espécie de Lírio, de cor avermelhada e com pintinhas marrons. Não acham que tem tudo a ver? ;-P

**Nota do Grupo:**

Esperamos que vocês gostem.

Os Tradutores


End file.
